Christmas times... hehe, haha, hoho
by Succatash
Summary: It's christmas time but this does not really relate to Christmas. It's SUPPOSED to be funny. So i wanna hear what u think PLEASE review and i'm sensetive to flames (;_;) so...yeah...


Christmas times

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Animorphs or the characters of Three's Company.

A/N: This is just a story I wrote before I became a member of fanfiction.net. I know it's stupid but please don't flame me

(Animorphs are gathered in Marco's mansion for Christmas party)

MARCO: (hangs up the phone) THAT WAS VISSER THREE HE"S COMING OVER FOR A LITTLE CHRISTMAS DINNER.

Rachel: Hey, why do you get to talk in capitals?

MARCO: BECAUSE I'M RICH, THAT'S WHY

Rachel: I wanna talk in caps, too.

(Voice appears from nowhere)

FFW: OH, QUIT WHINING YOU BIG BABIES

Marco: Shut up, you. Hey! What happened to my voice

FFW: MUWHAHAHAHAHA! I'VE JUST DEMONSTRATED SOME OF MY ALL-POWERFUL AUTHOR POHWERS!

Rachel: Author powers, right

(All of a sudden Rachel is wearing Wal-Mart jeans that are five inches to short, mucky rubber boots, a shirt that is way to big for her, and a thick black belt)

Rachel: ohmigod! I look like Cassie!

Cassie: HEY!

Marco: oh, so now she gets to talk in caps too

(Rachel runs in circles screaming until FFW changes her back)

FFW: I'M GONNA LAY BACK AND ENJOY THE FIC AND NOT BOTHER YOU UNTIL ONE OF YOU COMPLAINS ABOUT CAPS LOCKS _OR_ IF YOU DISS MY AUTHOR POWERS AGAIN.

(Rachel whimpers in a corner like a beaten dog)

(Visser Three comes trotting in with an ice cream cone, he forcefully shoved the cone into his Andalite face)

Jake: Ahhhhhhhhhh! It's Visser Three. RUN. HIDE.

Marco: Okay, I am started to get really mad about this CAPS LOCKS thing

FFW: I WARNED YOU (tries to turn Marco into a chimpanzee but nothing happens)

Marco: (sticks out tounge and makes noise)

FFW: ( Grabs Marco's tongue and twists it and turns Marco into a rabbit)

Tobias: Oh, goody, lunch he says swooping in for the first time

Rachel: Dude, that's Marco

Tobias: Embarrassed Oh..

Jake: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhhh. Visser Three!

Cassie: Jake, chill, he's been our friend since Rachel died in #54

Rachel: I DID NOT DIE! (shreds the nearest couch pillow to shreds)

Marco: (now human) Hey! That cost five hundred bucks! (for once not complaining about caps locks)

Visser Three: (hopefully) Is it time for Ice Cream now?

Ax: (In human morph) No, it is time for Cinnamon Buns Bun-zuh zuh bunz Bun-zuh

Visser Three morphs to human

Visser Three: Ice cream

Ax: Cinnamon buns

Visser Three: Ice cream

Ax: Cinnamon buns

Visser Three: Ice cream

Ax: Cinnamon buns

Visser Three: Cinnamon Buns my —

Ax: Visser! Isn't it inappropriate to talk about excreting systems especially when the discussion is about food?!

Marco: Cinnamon Buns and ice cream come after dinner but first we open presents

(theme song from _Three's Company _ starts playing and Janet, Jack, Chrissie, Cindy, and Terry appear in the living room)

Jake: (looking up) What?

FFW: DO NOT QUESTION MY POWER

(Jack hangs all over Rachel and starts making puppy noises. Rachel gets annoyed morphs to grizzly bear and eats Jack alive.)

Janet: (bursts out laughing)

Cindy: That wasn't very nice (goes toward the kitchen door pops it open and hits Marco who is carrying a tray of cheese) oh, I'm so sorry

Marco: That's okay (attaches bell to Cindy's belt loop)

Terry: (gleefully) time for your tetanus shot! (shoves a needle in Jakes butt)

Jake: Yowwwwwwww! Mommy!

Cassie: (to Terry) back off his butt is mine!

Chrissy: (Through loud snorts) His butt is mine, that's funny, because its not yours or Terrys because its really his so it couldn't be yours or Terry's but Terry gave him a shot there so you thought that she said it was hers so you said in was your but it really isn't either of yours it's Jake's.

All: (Look around, confused)

FFW: I SAID I DIDN'T OWN EITHER OF THEM BUT I ONLY HAVE CONTROL OVER YOU, YOU WEAK FOOLS. THE OTHER CHARACTERS ARE OUT OF MY POWER.

Rachel: A bunch of characters from a 1970's sitcom are too much for your power?

(Rachel is suddenly holding a large fluffy teddy bear. Suddenly it bursts into flames and burns to a crisp)

FFW: NMUWHAHAHAHAHA!

Cassie: Whatever happened to Visser One?

Visser Three: I did not have sexual relations with that woman

All: What?

Visser Three: Oh., never mind…

A/N: This is the first chapter, obviously, more will come but I don't know when un til then PLEASE R/R. And if u have any animorph humor challenge fics please e-mail them to me


End file.
